Cuestión De Sangre
by Theron Leander PM
Summary: Cuando la sangre llama, no hay nada que hacer. Secretos se esconden detrás del nuevo alumno de Hogwarts, ¿Draco tendrá algo que ver? Quizás esa momento de poner a prueba su lealtad. Pero detrás de todo esto, Hermione se ha enamorado; algo misterioso la atrae del nuevo. Y cuando quiere acercarse más, el nuevo la aleja. Draco queda en una encrucijada.. Dramione/OC


**Cuestión de Sangre**

**_Theron Leander PM_**

**_Disclaimer: Sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._**

**_Historia ambientada en el 6to año de Hogwarts._**

**Capítulo 1º**

**¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!**

Draco se encontraba acostado en un sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin mientras varios alumnos de grados menores caminaban en ambas direcciones. Sobre sus piernas se encontraba un libro de pociones avanzadas y el rubio intentaba concentrarse en las diminutas palabras del texto, pero su mente se negaba a cooperar y procesar las palabras. Su mente tenía un conflicto interno al intentar recapacitar sobre lo que había sucedido unos momentos atrás.

_Se encontraba volando en el campo de Quidditch mientras era clase de Historia con Binns, clase la cual detestaba y a final de cuentas era la última clase antes de la cena… así que se fue al campo, al momento de empezar a maniobrar se dio cuenta que no era el único sobre el campo. Había un chico con el pelo pelinegro; se encontraba sobre una Saeta de Fuego y no llevaba la túnica del colegio, se veía tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando en uno de sus movimientos casi tira a Draco de la escoba._

_-¡Idiota, fíjate por donde vuelas! – gritó el rubio muy enojado._

_-No es mi culpa que no sepas que iba hacia ti, - dijo el pelinegro con una mirada penetrante con sus ojos color azul, profundo como el mar abierto._

_Draco lo miró desafiante pero al darse cuenta que no era un típico chico al cual pudiera intimidar le hizo señas al nuevo para que bajara al campo. El pelinegro asintió y descendió en picada._

_-¿Quién eres y que haces en el campo? – interrogó Draco._

_Con paso arrogante y encarándolo, el pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona mientras se echaba la escoba al hombro._

_-Logan, Logan Sammet. Y vengo a estudiar aquí. ¿Algún problema rubiecito de mierda? – le escupió al rubio._

_Draco se quedó estático, nadie nunca se había atrevido a encararlo de esa manera, ni siquiera se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. ÉL era un Malfoy y no se dejaba intimidar por un simple mago de pacotilla. Logan se dirigía hacia el castillo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, se sentía bien haber insultado a alguien en su primer día en el colegio. De repente algo lo golpeó en la espalda y cayó al piso petrificado._

_-¿Decías algo? – se burló Malfoy mientras levantaba la escoba y la aventaba hacia otro lado, se puso de rodillas frente a la cara de su adversario y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz._

_Logan sintió el golpe y un líquido caliente comenzó a brotar. Como tenía la boca entreabierta el líquido se escurrió hacia su boca haciendo que se empezara a ahogar dado que al estar petrificado no podía toser._

_-Eso es lo que quería oír imbécil… ahora aprenderás a respetarme porque no soy tu igual, soy muy superior a ti._

_Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo sin importarle dejar al nuevo en precarias condiciones. No supo nada más de él hasta la cena._

_***********D&H******M&H******** D&H******M&H******** D&H******M&H**********_

_Mientras tanto Logan seguía tirado en el piso mientras el líquido metálico causaba que su estómago doliera. Agudizó su oído y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un par de muchachas que no se escuchaban muy lejos._

_-Ginny, ya te dije que yo no soy buena en el Quidditch, no puedo ayudarte a practicar. Lo siento._

_Una muchacha castaña hacía ademanes de disculpa mientras que la pelirroja le seguía muy de cerca rogándole._

_-Hermione, - decía la pelirroja – solo necesito que sueltes la snitch mientras que yo practico atraparla, no es tan complicado._

_-Ya te dije que no Ginny, y es mi última palabra. – la castaña aceleró el paso pero no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho se encontraba tirado en medio del césped y cayó de bruces sobre él._

_Logan abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que una muchacha cayera sobre él, y menos que una de las rodillas de la muchacha le cayó sobre la costilla haciendo que un dolor agudo traspasara su caja torácica. Intentó soltar un quejido pero no se escuchó nada._

_-¿Qué rayos? – se cuestionó Hermione al darse cuenta de que su camisa estaba completamente manchada de un tono rojizo oscuro. Intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta que había caído sobre un joven al cual no conocía._

_-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny al llegar al lado de su amiga._

_-Si Ginny, pero…- vaciló la castaña - ¿Por qué estás ahí tirado y sangrando? – le preguntó la castaña con una cara de interrogación a la cual el pelinegro no respondió._

_-Creo que esta petrificado,- respondió la pelirroja señalando lo obvio._

_Hermione evaluó la situación, no todos los días te encuentras a un muchacho petrificado con señal de que le partieron la nariz y te vas sin hacer nada. Lo despetrificó y le ayudó a levantarse._

_El desconocido no respondió, intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Era obvio que en su condición no era sencillo así que se dejó caer al pasto de nuevo. Hermione miró con suspicacia a Ginny y ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno,- comenzó Hermione - ¿Quién eres? Y aún no respondes a mi pregunta principal, ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado?_

_Logan suspiró, se limpió la sangre de la cara y le dio una mirada desafiante a Hermione._

_-Digamos que soy nuevo por aquí, mi nombre no es importante. No necesitaba tu ayuda, ahora me voy. – se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo pero se tambaleaba a causa del dolor en la costilla._

_- No puedes irte así – lo interceptó Ginny – deja de actuar como estúpido y deja que te ayudemos a llegar a la enfermería al menos._

_-Estoy bien…- dijo enfadado Logan – ahora déjenme en paz._

_Hermione estaba que lanzaba fuego por los ojos. Odiaba que las personas fueran tan arrogantes y no se dejaran ayudar. Le recordaba tanto a Malfoy, tenía ese aire arrogante, pero lo que más le intrigaba era saber de dónde había salido ese muchacho._

_-Déjalo Ginny, - afirmó Hermione – si no quiere nuestra ayuda que se las arregle él solo._

_Ginny la miró con cara de frustración pero dejó que el desconocido se alejara._

_-¿Estás demente Hermione o la caída te afectó el cerebro? – Le preguntó enfadada la pelirroja – no sabemos quién es y ¿lo dejas marcharse como si nada?_

_Hermione también se encontraba desconcertada, usualmente no haría eso, pero esos ojos azuls la dejaron absorta en sus pensamientos mientras oía a Ginny hablar a lo lejos. Se dio cuenta que había sido una insensatez dejar que se fuera de esa manera, pero era poco probable que fuera una amenaza para la escuela, desde que McGonagall era directora las medidas de seguridad de Hogwarts habían sido modificadas y ahora eran aún más severas de lo que eran antes._

_-Vámonos, - comentó Hermione mientras salía de sus pensamientos- o se nos hará tarde para la cena._

_Ginny movió la cabeza en señal de resignación y siguió a su amiga hacia la sala común._

_***********D&H******M&H******** D&H******M&H******** D&H******M&H**********_

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Draco se encaminó hacia la salida de su sala común para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras se puso a pensar en ese muchacho nuevo que había encarado unas horas antes. No sabía quién era pero tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido anteriormente pero no podía ubicar de donde exactamente. Rebuscó en su mente pero no logro descifrarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba frente al Gran Comedor. A lo lejos vislumbró al famoso "trío dorado", sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Les dirigió una sombría mirada y se dispuso a caminar hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Desde el final de la guerra su mesa ya no era la misma de antes. En años anteriores se hubiera sentado al centro disfrutando ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo mientras era atendido por su "servidumbre" que se consideraban sus amigos. Pero desde que el Lord Oscuro había caído todo cambió completamente. Su padre había sido encarcelado por ser considerado un fiel mortífago y su madre se encontraba en la mansión abandonada. Solía escribirle dos veces al mes a su hijo pero Draco se sentía muy solo porque sus "amigos" Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Nott y para finalizar Zabini, se habían alejado de él dejándolo solo. Así que se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la mesa para sentarse solo como solía hacerlo últimamente.

Al fondo en la mesa de profesores se podría observar a Hagrid, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, un asiento vacío que debía ser el del nuevo profesor de DCAO, y finalmente al centro se encontraba McGonagall. La directora se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al frente de la mesa.

-Jóvenes de Hogwarts es mi placer informarles que esta noche se nos une un nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts, viene de otra escuela de magia y cursará este año con nosotros. Le doy la más cordial bienvenida al nuevo alumno de Hogwarts: Logan Sammet.

El nuevo muchacho caminó hacia donde se encontraba McGonagall. Su camisa ya estaba limpia y no había ningún rastro de la anterior pelea que había protagonizado con Malfoy. Su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión, sus ojos azules simplemente le daban un aire misterioso y su cabello pelinegro enmarañado le caía frente a sus ojos haciendo que sus ojos fueran menos visibles. Su estatura era la de un muchacho promedio de dieciocho años, no muy alto pero tampoco era pequeño. McGonagall se adelantó a recibirlo y le indicó que se sentara en el taburete frente a ella. Era el momento de seleccionar su casa. Logan no estaba preocupado pero le intrigaba saber en qué casa lo iban a poner, no tenía mucho que se había enterado que su madre había estado en Slytherin, pero al no vivir con ella no tenía la más remota idea si lo iban a poner en la misma casa familiar.

Harry se encontraba junto con sus amigos en su mesa y comentaban acerca del muchacho nuevo.

-Hermione, - susurraba Ginny – es el mismo muchacho que nos topamos hace rato.

-¿Cuál muchacho? – quiso indagar Ron, pero Harry le dio una severa mirada para posar sus penetrantes ojos verdes en Hermione.

-Es el chico con el cual tropecé hace rato. Es bastante extraño a decir verdad pero…. Será interesante saber en qué casa quedará. Con eso nos podríamos hacer a la idea de qué clase de muchacho es.

-Mientras no quede en Slytherin sabremos que no es un completo idiota. – murmuró Ron malhumorado.

-Todos cállense. – Demandó Hermione – dejen escuchar en que casa quedará.

McGonagall le hizo un ademán a Logan para que bajara la cabeza y le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.

"_**Muy interesante, realmente eres un muchacho interesante. Veo valor en tu mente, también veo sed de conocimiento, no eres amigable pero sabes elegir a tus amigos. Eres tímido. Quizás Hufflepuff sería una buena opción para ti, o quizás Ravenclaw estaría dispuesta a aceptarte con tu sed de conocimiento. También Gryffindor podría ser un lugar para probar tu coraje, e incluso Slytherin te puede llevar a la grandeza."**_

El Sombrero seguía pensando mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban interesados, nunca el sombrero se había tardado tanto en mandar a alguien a una casa, ni siquiera con Harry se había tardado tanto como ahora.

-¿Qué creen que suceda? – se preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry sabía que era lo que pasaba, al igual que con él, el sombrero se estaba tardando en decidir porque había casas candidatas. Incluso Draco ya se estaba interesando en el muchacho que había golpeado anteriormente.

Hermione y Ginny se encogieron de hombros y se dedicaron a mirar expectantes. Hasta McGonagall estaba intrigada. Finalmente el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió.

* * *

_Hola chicos/as! si están leyendo esto es porque quizás si leyeron el capitulo! No sean crueles conmigo pero acepto críticas constructivas. Así que... ¿querrían comentar que les pareció el capitulo? aunque no lo crean los comentarios inspiran a los autores, así no siento que le estoy escribiendo a una palmera con cocos ¡Un review no estaría nada mal!_


End file.
